Drunken Flirting and More
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Sequel to More Drunken Flirting. What happens after Hotch and Emily leave the bar?


A/N: And now we're on to a second Sequel for Drunken Flirting… Well technically this is a Sequel for More Drunken Flirting… I was asked to do a Rated M sequel and this is what I came up with… I will also be using one of the prompts off of SussiRay's and Phoebe's forum… Enjoy! Here is your smut story Phoebe and RomiRoss… LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Prompt: Sex in a Public Place

As soon as they walked out of the bar Emily pulled away from Hotch a little and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. She knew that she couldn't wait until they got back to one of their places. She needed his cock and she needed it now. She pulled him to the side of the building and pushed him up against the wall.

Hotch was shocked at Emily's actions and said "Emily what are you doing?"

Emily chuckled and said "I need you now Aaron. I can't wait until we get to my home or your home. I need you to fuck me now."

Hotch groaned at her words and realized that he couldn't wait either. He pulled her to him and gasped when she ground her hips into his. He was happy that she was wearing a skirt and not pants. It would make this so much easier for him and for her. He gasped again when he felt her hand cup his dick through his pants and he thrust into her hands as he grew harder.

"Alright Emily you'll get what you want but we do this my way." Hotch ground out through clenched teeth.

He pushed off of the wall and turned them to where Emily was pressed against the wall. He slid his hand up her leg and underneath her skirt and he groaned when he found out that she was wearing no panties. He slipped a finger in between her folds and groaned again when he found her soaked. He pressed his finger against her clit and smirked when he heard her moan his name. He pushed her legs further apart with one of his own legs and slipped a finger into her. When he felt her inner muscles tighten around his finger. He himself felt as if he was going to explode.

He pulled his finger out and then put it in his mouth and sucked her juices off of his finger and said "You taste good baby. I can't wait any longer before I'm inside of you."

Emily grinned at that and said "I don't want you to wait. I need you to fuck me hard and fast Aaron. We can do more later but right now I need you too much."

Hotch felt a shiver go down his back at her words and when he felt her hands undoing his belt, and then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants he groaned. When his pants and boxers were around his ankles he picked Emily up and held her against the wall and as he looked into her eyes he guided himself to her entrance and then thrust up into her deep and hard making her scream as he filled her.

"Oh God you feel so fucking tight Emily." Hotch said when he was fully inside of her.

Emily moaned and said "God don't stop Aaron. Fuck me."

Hotch groaned but pulled out and slammed back in. One hand lifted her shirt out of the way and he bent his head to lick and suck on her boob as he thrust in and out of her harder and deeper with each thrust. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer because it felt too damn good to have her walls wrapped around his hard cock.

"Oh God yes." Hotch breathed out.

Emily ground down as Hotch thrust up into her and screamed his name and said "Fuck me harder Aaron. Make me cum around your hard cock."

Hotch lost all control at her words and started pounding his hard cock into her deeper, harder and faster with each thrust. He knew that he was being rough but he couldn't stop himself. He also knew Emily didn't want him to stop because of the moans she was making. He groaned when he felt her muscles tighten around his cock and he still kept pounding in and out of her as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

"Yes, yes, God yes Aaron don't stop." Emily screamed.

Hotch pulled out and slammed all the way back in and then repeated pulling out and slamming in. He wanted her to cum with him so one of his fingers made its way to her clit and he pressed down on it when he pulled back out and then slammed back into her before yelling her name as he let himself cum. He pulled out and slammed into once more and was rewarded by her squeezing him and milking him for everything he had in him as he poured his seed deep into her.

Hotch leaned his forehead on Emily's as he tried to catch his breath and once he caught his breath he pulled out of Emily and said "I'm sorry."

Emily looked up at him and said "What are you sorry for?"

Hotch shook his head and said "I was too rough."

Emily laughed at that. "No you weren't Aaron. I loved it and I want to do it again but maybe this time we can go to your place."

Hotch grinned and bent down to pull his pants up and once they were buttoned he said "I'd love that. Let's go to my place baby. Then I can take my time with you just like I want too."

Emily smiled and said "I loved what we did here but there is something to be said about a bed."

Hotch nodded and pulled Emily to him and kissed her passionately before leading her to his car. He couldn't wait to get her to his house so that he could do what he did to her up against the building of the bar and then some.


End file.
